


Music is My Hot Hot Mafia

by parolacce (peperima)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peperima/pseuds/parolacce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squalo doesn't like anyone, really, and yet he still can't choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music is My Hot Hot Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a music meme in which you set your iTunes on shuffle and only write for the length of a song. I may have cheated a little on a few sections, but it's worth it I swear!

You say it just to see what will get him to do more than stare behind those eyes colored red with revenge. It’s just a prod in the pride, just a reminder that you were there too when you were younger, that you helped build what he is today. And even though you know the past is the past and the present is just one humiliating wineglass to the head after another, you hold on because you’ve been there too long.

* * *

Dino is a trinket that ends up in your pocket, forgotten until it’s time to pay off the credit, until the numbers curl off the pages of the mind and burn until Squalo is left feeling like The Child Who Broke the Vase.

* * *

Squalo admires understands wants needs Xanxus’s fingers face lips mouth oh god oh god oh god he doesn’t even believe in god.

It’s not the color of his eyes, not the ridiculous tail and feathers ornament in the hair, not even the scars that just gets fucking worse despite everything Squalo tries to prevent the next time; it's because Xanxus’ purpose is the reason Squalo he takes the second step.

* * *

“He’s just like a fly. So annoying,” are the first words Squalo says to Xanxus after the Second Incident.

(Xanxus smirks; how typical, a fly that is attracted to trash.)

“He’s insisting on seeing me next week, just to check I haven’t aggravated my wounds any further,” Squalo says like it’s something dirty, and it is, because humiliation is the deepest grime he can get in to.

“He’s the fly?” Xanxus turns, adjusts the feathers in his hair, “You’re the one who’s walking in to his traps.”

* * *

Dino has Squalo pressed to the tiles of the bathroom floor – nothing more than that yet – but there is no hesitation. No more waiting: it’s now. And then there are lips on neck, a sweeping gesture up and down the inside of Squalo’s slacks, teeth biting ear.

“Take it,” Dino says desperately, falling and pretending it doesn’t hurt.

(Don’t leave it.)

* * *

At school, it was SQUALO IS HERE: impossible to ignore, impossible to forget.

And then there was nothing for so long that Dino’s imagination takes over and it’s an unbroken codon of what ifs engrained in to the very essence of his being, like a hunter without direction.

And then it is SQUALO IS HERE AGAIN and it’s just not what it could have been.

* * *

Squalo thinks he understands Xanxus as much as Dino thinks he understands Squalo. Xanxus thinks he’s the only one that really understands, because when Squalo says “Dino’s just going to check my wounds; I did save him that one time, you know,” Xanxus knows it’s not to check his wounds, knows it has to be something more. The unhappy curl in his stomach demands that he act, so he chucks the wineglass at Squalo.

Squalo sobers and doesn’t go, thinking it’s punishment for his failure, but Xanxus knows it’s more envy than anything else.

* * *

With Dino, it’s blaring music and dirty whispered lyrics in the ear from the bathroom stall of the local club. It’s all hot adolescent eagerness and it’s not half bad.

With Xanxus, it’s soft aristocratic sheets and nothing but the dark dark night and yet it’s where he wants him to touch.

* * *

It’s only when Xanxus closes the door to recede in his mind that he realizes he’s the orphan who turned against the hand who saved him from the mother who only knew the word “trash”.

And then he hears Squalo’s scream, Bel’s creepy laugh, the fight ensuing in the living room, and he welcomes the distraction with a disgruntled air of a cheated man.

* * *

Squalo doesn’t drive because he’s more used to hard feel of motorcycle than the placating leather of Dino’s car. Dino doesn’t because he’s the reason why this car only had one headlight, and he doesn’t want Romario in this situation, family or not. So Xanxus drives, Dino shotgun, Squalo somehow uncomfortable in between.

Dino wants to talk, wants to poor his heart out, wants to resolve this issue and move on. Squalo is edgy, tired and unsure as to which shoulder he should lay his head on. But nothing changes; Xanxus drives and they ride on past the sunset.


End file.
